Cuidando de ti
by IlseTL
Summary: Si hablábamos de niños, Dazai nunca espero o tuvo ganas de tener alguno, él no era alguien muy responsable y no quería ser la causa de muerte de un niño. Así que Dazai tenía la esperanza de nunca llegar a tener alguno, trataba de alejarse de esa parte de la vida de un ser humano. Entonces... ¿Qué estaba haciendo con un niño en sus brazos mientras esperaba a que llegara su superior?
1. Cuando te conocí

Capítulo 1 "Cómo te conocí."

Dazai Osamu, parte de la compañía armada de detectives. Es conocido por sus habilidades y facilidad para descubrir la verdad de muchos tipos de casos a temprana edad. Es soltero y popular entre las damas además de ser muy joven y apuesto.

Sin duda este hombre tiene la vida resuelta y entre los chicos de la agencia se apostaba por cuando buscaría una mujer y como seria. Algunos apostaban a que sería multimillonaria, otros a que sería una modelo, hubo incluso los que lo veían con más de una mujer a su lado. Pero en el caso de Dazai nunca se vio casado, claro que se había relacionado con algunas mujeres en el pasado pero, en realidad, ninguna había logrado captar su atención en una forma muy especial.

Él es más de cometer suicidio doble con la indicada además.

Si hablábamos de niños, Dazai nunca espero o tuvo ganas de tener alguno, no le gustaba la gente que no podía cuidar de sí mismo, además de que él no era alguien muy responsable y no quería ser la causa de muerte de un niño. Así que Dazai tenía la esperanza de nunca llegar a tener ninguno, trataba de alejarse de esa parte de la vida de un ser humano.

Entonces...

¿Qué estaba haciendo con un niño en sus brazos mientras esperaba a que llegara su superior?

Pues ni él lo sabía, esa tarde había sido un poco complicada. Ocurrió una explosión cerca de una fábrica. Fue causada por alguien de la Port Mafia en un conflicto que tuvieron con unos proveedores suyos. La pelea continuaba y al ser el castaño el único miembro de la compañía que estaba cerca del lugar tuvo que ir, pronto llegarían los refuerzos, sólo tenía que aguardar a que llegaran más personas de la agencia.

El causante de las continuas explosiones era un tipo con una habilidad. Parecía, por lo que podía ver Dazai, que podía causar explosiones a cierto parámetro de él.

Dazai tenía que acercarse a él para evitar que dejara de usar su habilidad, el problema era que se encargaba de que nadie pudiera acercarse lo más mínimo, ya que cada vez que los policías lo intentaban estos eran enviados o directamente lastimados seriamente con una explosión considerable.

Y el caso era urgente, el conflicto había sucedido durante una hora donde gran cantidad de personas se encontraban realizando sus actividades diarias, por lo que el castaño no podía hacer lo que quisiera a sus anchas, ya que la seguridad de los civiles era primero. El otro problema era que había muchos heridos en las calles pero los servicios de seguridad no podían hacer nada si las explosiones no paraban. Así que tenía que apresurarse a actuar.

Busco con su mirada un lugar por el cual poder acercarse a él. Encontró que cerca había un pequeño edificio aun lado de él, lo rodeo y entro por la parte trasera de éste. Cuando llego al frente se asomó con cuidado de no ser visto, pudo ver que estaba en una buena posición así que al ver llegar a su primer aliado sabía que sería más que suficiente.

Cuando Tanizaki visualizo a su compañero comprendió lo que buscaba. Él se encargó de llamar la atención del atacante, después de compartir un dialogo con la mera finalidad de conseguir tiempo, finalizo su plan cuando uso su habilidad para que así comenzará a caer nieve lentamente, logrando confundir al de las explosiones.

Lo que él no sabía era que esa nieve ligera se encargaba de ocultar a su compañero él cual con suma facilidad logro llegar a donde estaba y con simplicidad toco su hombro mientras lo empujaba contra el piso evitando así que se moviera y aun cuando este trato de soltarse o alejarse no pudo gracias a la habilidad del otro.

Al final los policías lograron acercarse y ponerle esposas al criminal, Dazai felicito al Tanizaki mayor por su excelente actuación. Después Tanizaki recibió una llamada y tuvo que retirase de ahí.

Entonces fue cuando el detective decidió que había hecho suficiente trabajo por hoy. Comenzó a caminar por lugar, observando como los paramédicos y otros civiles buscaban a heridos y tristemente a cadáveres de entre los escombros. Él pasaba por entre esas personas, intentando salir a otra calle para así irse a su casa a descansar del largo día de trabajo cuando donde ya había pasado oyó un quejido. El volteo curioso buscando lo que lo provoco y observo a una desafortunada mujer, bastante linda con un lindo vestido color melón, cabello grisáceo y largo, su cuerpo era delgado, además de tener la piel muy pálida y ojos de un tono miel anaranjado, muy bellos de verdad. Incluso Dazai hubiera querido cometer suicidio doble con ella. De no ser porque ese lindo vestido con encaje que llevaba tenía una gran mancha roja en la parte del abdomen.

Ella estaba a punto de morir.

Con sólo observarla pudo saberlo, la herida era visiblemente grave y sería difícil que sobreviviera a algo así, se acercó a ella, al mismo tiempo que llamo a un paramédico cercano, ambos vinieron corriendo observando a la mujer en un deplorable estado. Comenzaron a llegar más y a hacer un montón de cosas entre tres personas mientras que otras iban por una camilla. A Dazai nunca le gusto que una mujer muera a tan temprana edad, sí, él se intentaba suicidar casi a diario, pero eso no significaba que una mujer en plena edad para vivir muriera sin ser su culpa y por supuesto saber la causa era algo simplemente desgarrador.

Él se acercó y se posiciono a un lado de la desconocida mujer, la miro y ella con su moribunda mirada trataba de decir algo, Dazai lo sabía, no podía mover la boca pero trataba de moverla con desesperación, su mirada esperaba algo del castaño y este no sabía que, algo consternado vio a la chica pedir ayuda con sus ojos, Dazai había tenido la desdicha de ver morir a mucha gente, más en su antiguo trabajo que en este, pero ese no era el tema. Había aprendido a saber cuándo algo andaba mal.

Bajo la mirada y observo su mano, ella señalaba algo, Dazai volteo a verlo al momento en que tomaba su mano lentamente entre la suya. Era un edificio cercano, una antigua bodega de una fábrica que había cerrado hace tiempo.

Al momento supo que era eso lo que había estado buscando, él asintió mientras soltaba su mano y dejaba que los paramédicos siguieran con lo suyo. Sólo observo a la mujer cerrar esos ojos con algo de paz por fin, decidió entrar al edificio que mantenía mesas y mantas, él miraba a su alrededor, con la esperanza de encontrar lo que sea que la mujer quería que encontrará, camino y paso por una pared, escuchando un ruido...

"Mierda, dime que no es lo que creo". Se dijo a si mismo comenzando a correr a esa dirección; conforme más se acercaba más claro se oía el sonido.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para saber que era, se encontró con unas sábanas sobre lo que parecía ser un ser vivo. Claramente un ser humano, si queríamos ser exactos. Dazai quito las sabanas que lo envolvían observándolo.

Un bultito pequeño que no paraba de llorar, tal vez meses o incluso un año, no lo sabía. Su cabello como era de esperarse era de un tono similar a la mujer antes vista, grisáceo tirando a blanco, su piel era blanca incluso más que la señora anterior y no paraba de temblar. Dazai tomo la manta junto con el bultito ruidoso y lo coloco entre sus brazos. Lo movió un poco de forma lenta logrando que este bajara el sonido poco a poco.

Lo miro y, aun cargándolo, salió de ahí. Cuando ya estaba afuera del local se dedicó a buscar a la mujer de antes pero esta ya no estaba, donde antes la buscaría ahora sólo había una mancha de sangre. Suspiro y sentó en una banqueta cerca del incidente. Incluso él no sabía que acontecería, así que lo cargaría mientras espera a Fukuzawa. Para saber cómo contactar a los familiares del pequeño niño que sus brazos cargaban con facilidad mientras este permanecía dormido.

Una vez su jefe llego éste lo recibió con una extraña mirada y no sólo él si no que varios de sus compañeros aprovecharon para burlarse de su situación.

Dazai se encargó de explicarle a su superior lo sucedido y él después de haber escuchado toda su historia tomó cartas en el asunto y en un par de minutos la información de ella y sus relaciones estaban disponibles para ellos.

Ese era un trabajo que perfectamente podía hacer el castaño prefirió irse por el camino legal.

El niño de cabello grisáceo llevaba como nombre Nakajima Atsushi. Era el primer hijo de una familia primeriza, lamentablemente su padre trabajaba en el extranjero y en una visita a su familia, el avión en que abordaba tuvo un mal aterrizaje y no se pudo hacer nada para salvarlo. No había más familia cercana que pudiera hacer de cargo del pequeño, solo quedaba la madre.

Llevaron al bebé al hospital donde la madre se encontraba, después de que se hicieran los trámites necesarios el bebé fue llevado a una guardería en donde cuidarán de él hasta que la madre pueda irse o un tutor se lo lleve.

Y la verdad todo estaba perdido. Nunca lo dijeron en voz alta, pero lo sabían. La madre no tenía salvación alguna, había sido un milagro que haya sobrevivido más de un día. Aun así la esperanza de todos se mantenía en que se recuperada de esa herida mortal.

A la mañana siguiente falleció, a las 7:56 de la mañana.

Dazai aún no la gustaba la idea de que una mujer tan joven haya muerto y más dejando un bebé. Pero volviendo a la realidad ya había todo lo que, como servidor público, podía hacer.

Ahora tenía que irse de ahí, así que bajo las escaleras buscando la salida, pero esta pasaba por el área de maternidad. Fue entonces cuando de nuevo escucho su nombre.

Era una linda enfermera que conoció al momento de dejar al niño en la guardería.

-Podría ayudarme con el bebé. Es que no deja de llorar y tengo que alimentarlo. –dijo ella con Nakajima entre su manos, claramente el bebé no paraba de llorar.

-Te equivocas yo –trato de explicar el moreno, que no tenía relación con el pequeño.

-Sólo tiene que cargarlo.

Y si una linda enfermera como lo era Scarlet se lo pedía, ¿Cómo él podría negarse?

Tomó bebé entre lo sus brazos y lo posicionó cerca de su pecho. Lo movió un poco y lento mientras que él dejaba de llorar.

\- Gracias. Déjeme acercarle la mamila, la verdad es que no ha comido desde ayer. Pero es que no había parado de llorar. -Comentó mientras ponía una mamila entre las manos del bebé.

\- mmm. -fue lo único que comentó antes de ver como el pequeño tomaba la botella con manos débiles y abría la boca para tomar el líquido. Por fin Dazai podía ver una cualidad más de él.

Sus ojos.

Era la primera vez para Dazai que los veía, todas las veces que lo estuvo cerca de él, estaba llorando o durmiendo. Pero en verdad eran preciosos. Dorados con violeta, brillaban de una forma inexplicable y maravillosa. Además de que eran preciosamente grandes llenos de vida e inocencia, como cualquier niño pequeño. Simplemente le encanto su mirada.

Pero, al final Dazai regreso a su casa.

Al día siguiente Dazai fue a su trabajo como era común. Cuando llegó y después de hacer un poco de las actividades laborales de ese día, fue llamado por su jefe. Eso era raro, así que extrañado se dirigió hacia donde éste se encontraba.

Una vez entró, Fukuzawa lanzo un sobre en el escritorio junto a un montón de libros y libreta. Dazai lo observó analizándolo y volteo a ver a su jefe.

\- Entonces, ¿ya decidiste? –pregunto el presidente, mirándolo con serios ojos.

\- ¿Decidir qué? -contestó simplemente, ignorando la mirada anterior, pero de verdad no sabía a que se refería.

\- Tal parece que eres una opción para cuidar del niño.

\- ¿El niño? ¿A qué te refieres? –el suicida desconocía toda esta información.

\- Aquella mujer, antes de morir, despertó y pidió dos cosas al notario que se encargó de su caso.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- La verdad no lo sé, pero sé que adentro de ese sobre hay cosas que se dirigen a ti, no lo he revisado. -El moreno lo miro aun procesando la información-. Puedes elegir lo que quieras, nada de esto es tu responsabilidad, pero, pase lo que pase aquí en la agencia te apoyaremos. Lo sabes.

Después de un momento de silencio entre los dos Dazai miro al sobre de nuevo.

\- Gracias. -El mayor asintió en respuesta.

.

.

.

.

.

El sobre no contenía muchas cosas, una carta escrita por el notario con las palabras de ella, además de una apta de adopción.

La carta era un agradecimiento...

 _"La verdad no sé cómo agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí, me lo han contado, que gracias a usted Nakajima está bien, no sabe hasta qué punto se lo agradezco._

 _No sé por qué deje a mi bebé allá, escuché la explosión y pues, lo hice por inercia. No sé qué hubiera hecho de fuera porque tú apareciste. Tenía mucho miedo de que no lo encontraran después de que me hayan atacado, de verdad…_

 _Esta experiencia me enseña muchas cosas. Agradezco a la vida, a dios y a todos en la agencia armada de detectives. Antes nunca atendí porque Japón tenía una fuerza como esa, me parecía completamente innecesaria, ahora comprendo que es fundamental. Me salvaron a mí, a mi hijo y muchas personas más. Sigan así..."_

Y una petición...

 _"Conozco mi situación, sé que estoy a punto de morir._

 _Y la verdad también sé que no hay nadie que pueda hacerse cargo de mi hijo. Su padre murió hace 5 meses y no hay familia cercana que pudiera hacerse cargo de él. Mis padres y como los de mi marido murieron hace mucho, además ambos somos hijos únicos, lamentablemente conveniente._

 _No puedo pedirle que se haga cargo y tampoco lo haré. Pero, si me dejará ser egoísta por última vez, quisiera pediré un último favor..."_

Así que Dazai ya no sabía qué hacer, el acta de adopción no la había mandado la mujer. Si no el notario, ya que Dazai era una opción para adoptar a Atsushi.

Miro al papel, en realidad no sabía que sería de Atsushi, tal vez tendría que ir a ver a este señor... sólo para asegurarse.

Dazai entró a la sala de maternidad con permiso de Scarlet, se dirigió a la cuna donde se encontraba Atsushi, estaba dormido y moviéndose, era como si estuviera soñando con algo malo, su respiración era acelerada y su cara estaba arrugada, de pronto comenzó a llorar despertándose. Quitándose la cobija mientras pataleaba, el moreno se acercó tomando un peluche de tigre que estaba en una canasta y se sentó a su lado mostrándole el peluche.

Lo alejaba y lo acercaba haciéndolo bailar, eso atrajo la atención del niño que había dejado de llorar para ver curioso al tigre. Dazai lo acercó a su cuerpo fingiendo un ataque, para después alejarlo y volver a bailar a peluche. Atsushi quien primero se había asustado por el ataque al ver que en realidad no le había pasado nada comenzó a reír, tratando de alcanzar al tigre.

Dazai sonrió por eso.

-Veo que le ha tomado cariño-. Dijo a quien estaba esperando Dazai.

El castaño se puso serio a la vez que volteaba a ver a señor que acababa de llegar. Dejo en el poder de Nakajima el peluche, el bebé comenzó a abrazarlo, viendo con curiosidad la mirada del mayor.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? -dijo lanzando un sobre a la mesa.

\- Las últimas palabras de una madre.

\- Me refiero al acta de adopción, ella dijo en la carta que no me pediría que me hiciera cargo del bebé -Explicó.

\- Esa no es su petición, es mía.

\- Y usted quien es como para pedirme algo como eso.

\- Sólo, después de escuchar a la señora Atsushi hablar de esa manera sobre alguien, creí que usted, Dazai-san, era el indicado para cuidar de su hijo. –concluyo.

\- Y, si tanto quiere que alguien se haga cargo, ¿por qué no lo cuida usted?

\- ¿Yo? -sonrió un poco-. Estoy viejo, cansado, no tengo las condiciones para tener un bebé.

\- ¿Y qué te hace creer que yo tengo las condiciones necesarias para cuidar de un niño?

\- Las tiene. Dinero, edad y la capacidad.

Dazai se le quedo viendo mientras miraba a Atsushi que a su vez los miraba curioso.

\- ¿Qué le pasará si no viene conmigo? -pregunto el castaño.

\- Irá a un orfanato, uno alejado hacia al norte, esperando a que alguien quiera adoptarlo. Pero siendo sincero ese es el escenario es al que le más temo.

\- ¿Un orfanato? -pregunto irónico.

\- Así es Dazai-san, usted tiene una habilidad especial, ¿creo qué sabe a lo que me refiero?

\- ¿Habilidad especial?

\- Por supuesto, él pequeño tiene genes por parte de su familia paterna para desarrollar algún poder. Lo que me preocupa es que si llega a tener algo que no pueda controlar en lugar de ser un don será su pesadilla. No sería el primero ni el último niño en ser abusado tanto física como psicológicamente por tener un poder dentro de un orfanato -Realizó una pequeña pausa-. Y la verdad si le soy sincero Dazai-san, llegue a pensar que tal vez, si llega a tener algún don, con usted podría tal vez aprender y crecer bien bajo sus enseñanzas...

Después de lo último dicho lo el señor la sala quedó en silencio, Dazai miro por última vez a Atsushi antes de levantarse para dirigirse a la salida.

\- Dentro del sobre esta la acta firmada, ¿sólo se necesita eso? -pregunto el moreno antes de salir.

\- Po-por supuesto, yo me encargo de los otros trámites, mañana podrá recoger a Nakajima.

Dazai asintió.

\- Gracias.

¡Hola! Esta vez vine con una historia de Bungou Stray Dogs, un anime maravilloso del que pronto habrá una tercera temporada. Me hace muy feliz, la verdad es que esto me llego en la necesidad de ver cuidar a Dazai de un niño y ver si sobrevive en el intento. Así que lo siento Atsushi, sabes que te amo c;

Bueno durante esta historia verán como Atsushi crece, va aprendiendo cosas básicas de la vida con muchos otros personajes. Además de enseñarle a Dazai muchas otras. No creo que llegue a tener un transfondo enorme, así que si estas buscando una historia así, no creo que este sea el lugar. Si en vez de eso, quieres leer algo calmado y lindo para pasar el rato, con lindas, pequeñas pero importantes lecciones de vida, creo que te gustara esto.


	2. Primeros pasos

Capítulo 2 "Primeros pasos."

Dazai había escuchado que cuidar de un bebé era difícil, es más, él estaba seguro de que lo era. Pero una cosa es escuchar lo que dicen los demás y otra muy diferente era vivirlo en carne propia.

Después haber firmado el acta, el notario le envió un mail con otros papeles requeridos, y lo llamo a un lugar de gobierno donde se trataban los temas sobre servicios sociales. Al día siguiente se dirigió hacia allá, era una especie de entrevista de cosas muy generales, su edad, nombre, trabajo, la cantidad de dinero que gana, familiares, sobre su vida y sus relaciones. Todo tal vez para ver si estaba cuerdo y si tenía los requerimientos necesarios. Obviamente salto hechos de su vida, como que había vivido y trabajado en la mafia prácticamente toda su vida hasta hace relativamente poco. Suerte que ser empleado en la agencia lo hacía ciudadano, además, Fukuzawa no se negó a ayudarlo después de escuchar su decisión de adoptar al pequeño.

Si bien lo único en que pusieron más énfasis los de servicios sociales fue en el hecho de que él no tenía una pareja estable o estaba casado, aunque Dazai sólo bromeo al respecto.

Además de eso le preguntaron la razón por la cual quería adoptar a Nakajima Atsushi. Y él explico la historia como tal, agregando además que él sentía querer proteger al pequeño; aceptarlo como suyo, aun cuando no lo sea y enseñarle las cosas que necesita saber en esta vida aprovechando su corta edad. Sentía que el pequeño no merecía vivir de una manera tan cruel por haber perdido a ambos padres y que, tal vez, él podría ayudarlo. Después de eso dejaron de hacer preguntas y sólo le pidieron firmar unas cosas más y oficialmente el proceso judicial había iniciado. Dazai se encargaría de que se cumpla. No tendría problemas en lograrlo.

Aunque podría llevarse a bebé en dos días más, porque no había necesidad de que permaneciera allí.

En ese periodo de tiempo sus compañeros de la agencia... no dejaron de burlarse de él. Más porque fue algo MUY inesperado para todos, por supuesto también lo ayudaron.

Las chicas le dijeron las cosas básicas que debían tener en su casa, tal como cunas, una mini bañera, pañales, toallas húmedas, cremas y cosas que nunca había utilizado en su vida, muchos cambios de ropa y diferentes medios de transporte. Cosas suaves y seguridad en enchufes y escaleras. Todo para cuidar de que el bulto no muriera.

Dazai se comenzó a preguntar si en verdad esto sería una buena idea. Después de todo, la mayoría de cosas en su casa estaban hechas con el propósito del suicidio. Tal vez debería empezar a hacer remodelaciones en su vida.

Aunque la verdad, fue un día muy divertido, ya que se dedicaron a comprar las cosas entre la gran mayoría de la agencia. Ninguno sabía si el moreno de verdad estaba listo para poder cuidar de un bebé, pero si había algo que ninguno podía negar, era que Dazai se veía muy decidido. Muy inusual de parte de Dazai, en serio.

.

.

.

Cuando por fin llego el día especificado para ir por el menor, Dazai fue sólo. Pero antes de entregárselo, le dieron un "par" de indicaciones. Primero que todo le explicaron que el proceso de adopción era un poco más tardado, por algunos trámites legales que tenían que ser resueltos, pero dentro de algunos meses el niño dejaría de ser Nakajima para ser Osamu. Así que no era su hijo extra-oficialmente.

Segundo era que, al no haber más familiares, Atsushi obtendría la herencia de sus familias una vez cumpla la mayoría de edad. Aunque claro, Dazai, como su tutor podría utilizar de ella siempre y cuando sea para el uso del cuidado y manutención del albino. Con un par de condiciones más pero era eso generalmente.

También le hablaron de cosas como que los servidores sociales harían visitas con la finalidad de comprobar la calidad de vida del pequeño. Afortunadamente el detective cumplía con los requerimientos necesarios, tantos económicos como sociales, para que se le sea permitido adoptar al menor. Pero igual lo normal era comprobar que el pequeño viviera en paz.

Además de hablarle sobre la posibilidad de una anomalía en el bebé. Su padre era poseedor de poderes, por lo tanto no sería verdaderamente sorprendente que él también pudiera desarrollarlos en algún futuro. Normalmente estos son mostrados entre una edad de un año a los 7 años. De cualquier modo debería de estar al pendiente.

Por último le dieron indicaciones un poco más generales. De los cuidado que se requerían para que cualquier bebé no muriera por cualquier cosa. Como la cantidad y la frecuencia con la que comía. Además las marcas que eran recomendadas para comprar leche no materna, recordemos que Dazai no tenía la habilidad de producir leche, así que debía de tener un poco de cuidado con lo que comería Atsushi. Era alimento un poco más específico, así que tendrían que ir con más cuidado.

Después de toda la anterior plática le entregaron al niño de apenas nueve meses de edad, envuelto en una esponjosa cobija azul y en un portabebés blanco, Dazai acepto y se despidió del notario y de las amables enfermeras que se habían tomado la paciencia de explicarle las cosas más básicas. Aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de haber entendido de una buena forma todo lo que le habían dicho a este punto.

Llevo a Atsushi hasta su coche, la verdad, aunque le cueste admitirlo, estaba bastante feliz. No estaba completamente seguro del por qué, pero de cierta manera se encontraba bien. Al mismo tiempo estaba un poco asustado, a lo largo de su vida había tenido que matar a muchas personas, pero casi nunca había intentado cuidar alguien. Y el albino... se veía tan débil, era muy pequeño, frágil y lloraba por todo.

Tan sólo no sabía cómo iba a salir esto. Pero Dazai había dejado la mafia para irse al lado de "los que protegen" desde que se quitó su traje negro había decidido dejar de destruir.

\- ¿Sabes? -Comenzó a hablarle al menor, aunque este no le entendiera-. Hace un tiempo tuve un amigo. Si tuviera que describirlo con una palabra, talvez sería... -coloco una mano en su barbilla después de haber dejado al bebé en los asientos traseros del auto, Atsushi lo miraba con ojos curiosos, de pronto el mayor sonrió comenzando a hacerle cosquillas al pequeño, causando que su risa resonará por sus oídos.- Bueno. Sí, así era él, alguien bueno y amable. Quería ser un escritor.

Cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta al coche.

\- Lamentablemente, murió hace un tiempo -Comento con clara tristeza en sus palabras, esto pareció poner un poco triste al bebé- Pero -dijo volteando por entre los asientos delanteros-. Me dijo que si quería encontrar una razón por la cual vivir, tenía que proteger. Tal vez tú me ayudes a encontrar esa razón.

\- Así que, Atsushi-chan, ¡esforcémonos los dos! -dijo feliz sacudiendo los cortos cabellos blancos de menor, éste sonrió con él.

Después el detective comenzó a conducir, a la que sería la nueva casa de Atsushi.

? ﾟﾍﾭ

Una vez llegaron a la casa de Dazai, los demás de la agencia estaban ahí, en una especie de fiesta de bienvenida. Por fin habían conocido al pequeño.

Naomi chillo de emoción al verlo. No sabía que esperar, pero Atsushi había superado todas sus expectativas, era calmado, lindo y muy, muy tierno. Yosano se veía muy feliz al respecto, pensando en cosas que sólo ella sabe, pero sonreía. Ranpo llevaba un tiempo quejándose desde que se enteró de que habría un bebé, más que nada por el hecho de que era muy molesto, innecesario y que hacían mucho ruido. Lo gracioso es que parecía como si él fuera a cuidarlo, aunque después de ver al albino, simplemente se quedó callado, tal vez continúe con su mismo pensamiento.

Kenji sólo estaba muy emocionado por todo esto de un bebé, habló de que en su pueblo cada que un bebé nacía se solía hacer una gran fiesta, ya que no era muy común. Pero como Atsushi ya había nacido como anterioridad, no pudo lograr hacerla.

Kunikida era un punto a parte, parecía seguir analizando la información, tal vez no creía capaz a Dazai de, de verdad adoptar a un niño. Pensó que sería una especie de broma, ¿Dónde estaba la cámara oculta?

No fue hasta que vio al albino que no le quedó de otra más que aceptar que de verdad Dazai había aceptado TODA la responsabilidad que conlleva tener un hijo, ¿estaba seguro de lo que hacía? ¿Sabe que esos no sé pueden devolver si no le gustaba? Él no estaba para nada convencido de esto.

Así que tomó a Dazai y lo sentó junto a él, tendrían una larga platica.

Por otro lado Fukuzawa se veía feliz, se quedó en una de las orillas de la habitación viendo divertido como todos querían llamar un poco la atención de, según él, el nuevo integrante de la agencia. Este los miraba con desconfianza al inicio, incluso se había puesto a llorar más de una vez. Pero ya se acostumbraría a estar con todos ellos.

Lo que no podía negar era que verdaderamente, el niño siempre se calmaba cuando el moreno lo cargaba o jugaba con él. Era muy extraño porque con cualquier otro no paraba de llorar.

Tal vez estarían más unidos de lo que pensó.

.

.

.

Regresando a la presente vida de los dos. Es toda una aventura.

Dazai nunca había sentido algo como esto antes, tampoco había tenido una experiencia similar. Todo era muy raro, nuevo y sobre todo, difícil.

Siendo completamente sincero, de no fuera por sus compañeros de la agencia, Atsushi ni él hubieran sobrevivido a la primera semana viviendo juntos. Porque Dazai usualmente era la clase de hombre que lograba todo lo que se proponía de manera exitosa y sin mucho esfuerzo de por medio, pero, por primera vez en su vida tenía que admitir que era la tarea más difícil que había hecho. No sólo por no saber las cosas básicas, como cuan caliente debe de estar un biberón, o porque Atsushi era la clase de bebé que dormía de día y lloraba de noche, o porque al principio batallo mucho, MUCHO, para poder cambiar un pañal exitosamente.

Pero es que joder.

Había comenzado a admirar la habilidad de una madre para poder reconocer que ameritaba cada clase de llanto, porque a lo que él respecta, todo suena absolutamente igual. Y cuando el menor comenzaba a llorar, tardaba tanto probando con cada cosa para saber qué era lo que quería.

Además su casa nunca había sido un desorden tan grande como lo era ahora, pero es que el detective no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía peluches y cobijas regadas, su cama estaba distendida, la mesa de noche, que antiguamente utilizaba para vendas y cuerdas, ahora estaba llena de tlaco, pañales, vaselina y toallitas húmedas, y en su cocina tenía regadas mamilas y leche en polvo. Ahora en vez de busca nuevos métodos para suicidarse, buscaba métodos para evitar matar a un niño.

Pero no lo malinterpreten, no era que no le gustará, en realidad cada día que pasaba iba queriendo más y más a ese bulto llorón, y llegada la segunda semana podía decir que en realidad no lo estaba haciendo para nada mal, su hijo se veía en perfecto estado, y ya se iba acostumbrado al horario, aunque todavía batallaba en eso de levantarse en la madrugada. Pero indudablemente iba mejorando.

Se despertaba a las seis de la mañana a alimentar a Atsushi, después de alimentarlo cambiaba su pañal y su ropa por una limpia. Y se vestía él. Después aprovechaba para desayunar él e irse a trabajar, no había mucho problema por llevar al albino, en realidad, se había acoplado bastante bien al ambiente de la Agencia. Era una especie de celebridad ahí dentro, ya que todos consentían demasiado al pequeño, siempre había alguien jugando con él, tomándole fotos con distintos trajes y cosas, incluso Ranpo jugaba con él o lo mantenía en su escritorio a su lado. Por lo mismo Dazai podía trabajar sin problemas y no dejarlo a solas, completamente indefenso con una cruel y desconocida mujer en casa o un lugar con peligrosos hombres y otros bebés, sin él poder saber que estaría haciendo y pudiéndose lastimar o que lo lastimen en su ausencia. Actualmente Dazai se negaba muchísimo a dejar a su niño con una niñera o en un guardería.

Bueno, pero regresando a lo de su horario, a más o menos por las 4 tenía su almuerzo en el cual la pasaba alimentándose él y a Atsushi. Después de eso seguía trabajando y al final, más o menos por a las ocho ya estaba en casa listo para bañar al niño, cenar y dormir hasta que por las dos o una de la mañana Atsushi llorara por cualquier cosa. Así eran los días nuevos de Dazai, y sí, eran agotadores a más no poder, pero empezaba a disfrutarlo, Atsushi era un excelente niño, tal vez lloraba mucho por muchas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo Atsushi sonreía de una manera que hacía a Dazai sentirse muy feliz y tranquilo. Aunque seguía siendo una gran prueba todos los días.

.

.

Pasados ya un mes desde que Dazai era el padre de Atsushi todos se fueron acostumbrando al pequeño, en realidad todos lo querían mucho y aunque tuviera menos de un año era el consentido de la agencia. El día de hoy Dazai se encontraba abrazando a Atsushi mientras este sonreía jugando con él.

Se veía muy feliz últimamente, era un poco extraño para Kunikida, porque si bien se veía un poco cansado con grandes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, sus sonrisas le parecían, por raro que suene, un poco más sinceras.

\- ¿Sabes qué paso hoy? –Comentó alegre levantando al menor con ambas manos.

\- ¿Eh? No, no lo sé. –Aseguro el de lentes.

La verdad aunque al principio no estaba muy seguro acerca de las decisiones que había tomado el moreno, sin duda alguna ahora parecía aceptarlo, incluso más que eso. Sabía la dura tarea que era cuidar a un hijo cuando es bebé siendo dos padres, ahora bien no quería imaginar lo que era siendo sólo uno.

– Atsushi en la mañana estaba en su andadera mientras yo preparaba su leche, y comenzó a dar unos pasitos, ¡Es la primera vez que hace eso! Antes sólo se quedaba ahí parado pero ahora se movió, ¡a los diez meses! Sin duda es tan talentoso como su padre. –Dijo mientras movía alegremente al pequeño entre sus manos haciendo que este comenzará a reír.

– Ah, ya veo. –Contesto volviendo a su libreta–. Supongo que lo es.

En realidad a Kunikida le agradaba mucho el niño, a pesar de que él no era muy fan de los bebés. Atsushi le parecía una agradable compañía, al inicio lloraba demasiado, pero después comenzó a llorar menos y a reír más. Le parecían lindas las sonrisas del pequeño, alegraba el ambiente de la agencia, incluso diría que más de lo necesario.

Nunca había imaginado ver a Dazai esforzarse tanto por algo. Pero lo veía día con día. El gran detective de alguna manera se había caído completamente por ese bultito ruidoso y a nadie de la agencia le molestaba. Era calmante ver a esos dos, cuando menos lo esperabas ya tenías una sonrisa en tus labios.

Esto sólo le había pensar a Kunikida lo que seguiría, las nuevas sorpresas que traería este al crecer. Aunque estaba un poco preocupado, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Dazai y Atsushi cuando fuese necesario. Sin duda la sorpresa del nuevo hijo de Dazai había sido muy bien recibida por los de la agencia.

Se asegurarían de cuidar del menor, o al menos eso pensó Kunikida al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cabecita del niño, el cual al por fin se empezaba a acostumbrar al contacto con otras personas además de Dazai.

Era un niño muy asustadizo al inicio, si alguien se le acercaba comenzaba a llorar inmediatamente y sólo se detenía si su papá venía a consolarlo. Había sido un largo mes, fue difícil que él niño se dejará siquiera tocar por otras personas.

La primera persona que obtuvo el mérito de acariciar a Atsushi sin que este llorará además de Dazai había sido Naomi, distrayéndolo con una sonaja morada, tal parece que al niño le encantó el nuevo juguete. Ya que lo tomo y como si fuera una especie de pago por el nuevo juguete. Dejo que las manos de la chica acariciarán su cabeza.

Todos en la agencia la miraron sorprendidos, y ella sólo sonrió triunfante mientras que jugaba un poco más con el bebé.

Después de esa ocasión el pequeño comenzó a ser más abierto con todos. Después de tres semanas se dejó cargar por primera vez y a partir de ahí, cualquiera en la agencia podía cuidar y jugar con él sin ningún problema.

Se turnaban el alimentarlo y no había ningún momento en que alguien ni tuviera un ojo sobre él. Pero es que la sonrisa de ese pequeño era capaz de derretir hasta al más fuerte.

No tardo nada en ser una parte vital del lugar, el protegido de la agencia. A veces, Kunikida se preguntaba qué clase de niño sería cuando creciera. Pero Atsushi era un buen niño, nadie en el lugar negaba ese hecho.

* * *

Hola! Perdón por tardar tanto, pero quiero que sepan que esto no esta abandonado. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, muchas gracias a todos lo que comentan y votan en los capítulos, se agradece 3

Nos leemos pronto ;)


End file.
